Dividindo uma vida
by lorenalims
Summary: E se House e Cuddy não tivessem deixado aqueles dias de faculdade no passado. E se eles estivessem casados e com três filhos, o que aconteceria?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 - Acordando do seu lado**

Era terça-feira, por volta das 6:00 da manhã, quando o despertador toca e uma morena que dormia do lado direito da cama acorda para desliga-lo. Logo após ela cutuca o marido, que resolve fingir que esta dormindo:

- Sua vez de acordar as crianças, acorda Greg - ela sacode o marido, mas ele ainda estava fingindo - Acorda - Ela o beija no pescoço - Vamos Greg, porque se não acordar eu jogo a sua guitarra no lixo, e depois não tem brincadeirinhas a noite - num impulso ele vira para o lado e a agarra antes dela levantar da cama.  
>- Você não teria coragem de jogar fora a guitarra, no máximo esconder, e eu logo acharia, e depois - ele morde o lóbulo da orelha dela - Você - Ele a beija no pescoço, fazendo-a se arrepiar - não resistiria a mim porque sou irresistível e você uma mulher insaciável - ele a derruba na cama e a beija intensamente - eu só vou - ele da um selinho nela - para ter a noite ou agora se você quiser tudo e mais um pouco, entendeu? - Ele da uma leve mordidinha no lábio inferior dela.<br>- De noite, você vai ter tudo e mais um pouco porque agora - ela o empurra para o lado - você vai acordar as crianças, vai, vai, vai - ela repete enquanto deita e vira para o lado novamente.

Ele sai da cama, procura sua bengala, pois não sabia onde ele havia largado na noite anterior. Olha para os lados e não acha. Então manca ate o corredor, depois vai ate a sala e vê encostada no piano. Ele a pega e caminha novamente ao corredor, para entre três portas depois do quarto que havia saído, e grita:

- Não vou avisar mais de uma vez, acordem agora e vão se arrumar, porque se não minha vingança será maligna - na mesma hora as três portas se abrem, na primeira onde a mensagem era uma placa de PROIBIDO PARA IDIOTAS e tinha um símbolo dos Rolling Stones, saiu um garoto magrelo, com seus olhos azuis inchados e seus cabelos negros e encaracolados em cima do rosto. Na segunda porta, aparece uma baixinha loirinha de olhos verdes azulados com o seu cabelo preso e vários fios do mesmo sobre o rosto, estava de pijama rosa e abrindo a boca. Já na terceira porta, aparece uma garota alta de cabelos castanho-escuros e olhos verdes mais escuros que os da morena que estava no quarto ao lado, estava trajando um short preto e uma camiseta rosa clara. Num tom mais baixo House continua - Muito bem, assim que eu gosto, agora vão - ele volta para o quarto de onde tinha saído, larga a bengala no canto e se joga na cama ao lado de Lisa que resolve logo falar:

- O que você queria? Acordar os vizinhos?  
>- Deu certo, não deu? Então para de reclamar<br>- Ok, mas da próxima vez não faça mais.  
>- Tá, agora me deixa dormir<br>- Que disse que você vai dormir? Eu vou tomar banho, você também deveria - ele a olha maliciosamente  
>- Idiota junto não se não eu vou me atrasar porque<br>- Porque você tem um hospital para dirigir e eu pacientes para atender, e blábláblá - ela o empurra, puxa o lençol que ele havia pegado para se cobrir e diz:  
>- Vamos, sai e eu deixo você tomar banho comigo, mas só o banho<br>- Eu nem vou poder "tomar banho" de verdade com você então  
>- Cala boca, se quiser é isso, se não sinto muito por você<p>

Parte inferior do formulário

- Você é uma pessoa má sabia? - Diz ele se levantando  
>- Eu sei e é por isso que você gosta - ela olha maliciosamente para ele.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 - No café da manhã**

Lisa havia preparado o café com a ajuda de Lois, mesmo achando a atitude da filha suspeita:

- Por que resolveu me ajudar hoje? E qual o motivo para ter acordado na hora que seu pai chamou, sendo que eu sempre tenho que te arrancar da cama?  
>- Ai, quando eu não faço vocês reclamam e quando eu resolvo ajudar ou obedecer você desconfia de mim, nossa como eu sou mal interpretada nessa casa, que horror - diz ela com sarcasmo na última parte da fala.<br>- Diga logo o que quer?  
>- Não tem nada<br>- Fala logo  
>- Tá bom, é que vai ter um baile no colégio e eu queria ir, posso?<br>- Depende, com quem vai? E você tem que perguntar a seu pai também.  
>- Droga, ele não vai deixar.<br>- Pode deixar que ele vai deixar, mas antes me diga quem vai e com quem você vai?  
>- Vão as meninas que normalmente então aqui, a Annie, a Tracy e a Alex, fora o povo do colégio e eu vou com, é com, quer dizer se vocês deixarem, eu vou com o, é...<br>- Desembucha garota  
>- Com o Brain, pronto falei - no mesmo momento que fala ela cora<br>- Ele é aquele moreno que você estava conversando aquele dia no parque?  
>- É ele sim, ele é amigo da Annie, eu conheço ele faz algum tempo, nós sempre brigamos, mas agora paramos um pouco, nós vamos juntos, mas porque eu não tenho companhia, e faz pouco tempo que ele terminou um namoro e sabe, tipo está superando isso, ele meio que foi largado.<br>- Isso parece com duas pessoas que eu conheço - Diz ela se lembrando das brigas que tinha e tem com House  
>- Quem?<br>- Deixa para lá, voltando ao assunto, um garoto tão bonito e parece ser do bem, quem fez isso com ele deve se arrepender.

- Quem é bonito? - Diz House entrando na cozinha ao lado dos dois menores  
>- Você meu querido - Diz Cuddy seguindo até ele e dando-lhe um beijo, que arrancaram alguns comentários dos mais novos.<br>- Eca - diz Connor.

- Arrumem um quarto – Rachel completa, apesar de mais nova que Connor era mais atrevida com as palavras do que o irmão.

Quando Rach termina de falar House puxa a esposa para mais um beijo, só que dessa vez para provocar as crianças, enquanto arranca gargalhadas da filha mais velha, ao mesmo tempo faz com que os outros fiquem com cara de nojo, e se sentem para a refeição. Terminando o beijo, ele abraça a mulher:

- Não mudem de assunto, de quem vocês duas estavam falando?  
>- Já falei, de você querido.<br>- Tá bom, depois nos conversamos querida - fala ele debochando.

Todos se sentam a mesa, enquanto estão tomando o café preparado por Cuddy e filha, a campainha toca:

- Eu atendo, eu atendo - diz Lois, rapidamente, ao mesmo tempo que corria ate a porta  
>- O que essa menina tem hoje? - Pergunta Gregory desconfiado<br>- Nada - ela olha para dentro do copo de café que estava tomando  
>- Liss? Você tá me escondendo alguma coisa - Lois volta<br>- Gente, já estou indo, tudo bem?  
>- Quem era na porta?<br>- É, era, é  
>- É, era, fala logo garota<br>- Uma amiga minha  
>- Que amiga<br>- A Alex, ela tá me esperando  
>- Posso dar uma palavrinha com ela? - Indaga House, deixando a filha sem saber o que responder<br>- Lois, fala a verdade  
>- Mas mãe<br>- O que vocês estão me escondendo - Fala, batendo na mesa e fazendo com que os filhos tomassem um susto  
>- Fala, é melhor ele saber por você, do que por outras pessoas - diz Cuddy<p>

Depois de uma conversa vaga esclarecendo tudo e deixando House assustado com o que poderia vir a acontecer, ele diz:

- Não, você não vai mesmo - diz ele fechando a cara  
>- Mas...? - Diz ela em reclamação<br>- Sem mais, você não vai, ele é um garoto e ainda por cima um garoto, garotos fazem coisas que você só vai fazer quando eu não pagar suas contas.  
>- Mãe - ela olha suplicando para a mãe<br>- Você ouviu seu pai, agora vamos que eu te levo ate a porta - diz Cuddy empurrando Lois para a entrada, chegando lá ela diz que daria uma solução para o problema.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 - Nada é tão facil**

House e Cuddy levaram os filhos menores ao colégio, de carro, já que Lisa proibiu o marido de usar sua moto para ir para o trabalho, pois ele sempre voltava para casa afim de dormir mais um pouco e só aparecia no hospital de tarde. No estacionamento eles trocam mais algumas palavras, enquanto Cuddy tentava estacionar o carro:

- Vamos motorista estaciona logo esse carro - diz brincando com a esposa  
>- Se você parar de falar eu posso tentar - diz a mulher irritada<br>- Hei, qual o motivo de estar tão irritada, não esta nem no seu período de tpm?  
>- Não estou irritada - fala alterando a voz<br>- Fala logo Liss, é por causa da Lois, não é?  
>- Não, apesar de achar que toda menina tem o direito de ir a bailes<br>- Ah qual é, você nunca concorda comigo em nada, quando se refere as crianças, e vê se estaciona logo isso ou eu vou ter que descer e te ajudar?  
>- Cala a boca, mais que merda - Lisa bate com o carro<br>- Eu deveria ter te ajudado, não disse  
>- Ah então vai lá todo poderoso, estaciona isso porque eu vou para o trabalho - ela sai do carro, bate a porta e segue para o hospital deixando House intrigado.<p>

Dois meses se passaram assim, durante o trabalho e até chegarem em casa as brigas eram constantes, a noite a cama era a desculpa, mas naquele dia a briga tomou proporções maiores que o normal e lá estavam eles no carro novamente:

- Eu não aguento mais isso Greg, não esta dando para aguentar, não está funcionando assim  
>- E você quer que funcione como? Eu sempre fui assim e você sabia disso, desde que dormiu comigo a primeira vez, pessoas não mudam Lisa.<br>- Pode ter sido um erro  
>- É realmente esse foi o meu maior erro, ter ficado aqui quando a Lois nasceu, eu não queria nada disso, eu não queria uma família, mas por você eu fiquei.<p>

- Eu não queria você jogando isso na minha cara sabe, você foi embora uma vez quando eu estava grávida da Lois e pode ir outra, eu quero você fora da minha casa, fora da minha vida, antes do meu horário no hospital acabar - House acena com a cabeça afirmativamente e a viagem segue sem falas ate o destino.

_**Na sala do Wilson - Uma semana depois do acontecido**___

- Já faz uma semana House, você deveria falar com ela, pensa nas crianças  
>- Não dá acabou, definitivamente acabou.<br>- Eu falei com ela, como sempre tenta se manter forte na frente das crianças, mas está se torturando por dentro  
>- Não posso fazer nada<br>- Seus filhos sentem sua falta, a Rach está bem triste, sempre pergunta sobre o pai, você não foi vê-los desde o dia que saiu de lá.  
>- Eu sei, aquela pirralha está cada vez mais parecida comigo, mas eu aceitei uma proposta em Nova Iorque, e não vou voltar atrás, a Lisa quis me tirar da vida dela pois então, vamos lá.<p>

- Mas você não pode sair da vida dos seus filhos – finaliza James


	4. Chapter 3 parte 2

_**Um ano após a separação**_

- Vamos Rach, você tem escola amanhã, vamos dormir  
>- Espera mãe, ele vai ligar, ele prometeu<br>- Já está tarde  
>- Por favor mamãe, só mais um pouquinho<br>- Vinte minutos e não se fala mais nisso, assim que o tempo passar eu quero você na cama  
>- Tudo bem - a menina volta a observar o telefone, enquanto Cuddy se dirigia ao quarto. Chegando lá ela olha para o seu celular, que estava em cima do seu criado mudo, se senta na cama, pega o aparelho e resolve discar o número que a mais de um ano não discava.<p>

Em New York o telefone toca enquanto o homem estava saindo do banho:

- Stacy, atende pra mim, estou saindo do banho  
>- Tudo bem - Ela procura o celular e atende - Alô<p>

Do outro lado da linha Lisa estranha a voz feminina que atende ao telefone, mas mesmo assim continua:

-Alô, com quem eu falo?  
>- Aqui é a namorada do Greg, Stacy - Cuddy gela com a pronúncia da palavra namorada, mas novamente continua<br>- Eu poderia falar com ele?  
>- Ele está saindo do banho, quem gostaria de falar?<br>- Tudo bem, só um minuto. Ele já está aqui - House estava saindo do banho, então Stacy abafa a parte inferior do fone e escuta o namorado perguntando

- Quem é?  
>- É uma tal de Lisa<br>- Qual Lisa, Lisa Cuddy? - As lembranças daquela mulher passam por sua cabeça  
>- Não sei se é ela, só disse Lisa e que queria falar sobre seus filhos<br>- Me passe o telefone - Greg pega o aparelho

- Liss?  
>- Sou eu Greg<br>- Como você está?  
>- Bem, mas... - ela é cortada<br>- Mas, o quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
>- Seus filhos sentem sua falta, você não liga para eles faz um bom tempo, você deve andar ocupado, mas eles não têm culpa disso, a Rach está agora sentada no sofá faz algum tempo só esperando você ligar.<br>- Eu sinto muito  
>- Você não deve falar isso para mim, e você sabe disso, ah, e também não diga que liguei para você.<br>- Ok  
>- Era só isso, então boa noite House<br>- Liss espera  
>- O quê?<br>- Deixa para lá, esquece, boa noite Cuddy - os dois desligam o telefone ao mesmo tempo.

Enquanto Lisa se joga na cama, para pensar na vida, em Nova York House conversa com Stacy enquanto disca o número da casa de Lisa:

Quem era Greg? - Stacy pergunta  
>- Minha ex-mulher<br>- O que houve com seus filhos?  
>- Nada, ela só pediu para ligar para eles - o telefone começa a chamar e na casa de Cuddy, na mesma hora que o aparelho toca, a pequena loirinha atende.<p>

- Papai?  
>- É, pirralha sou eu<br>- Ah, eu estou com saudades, quando vamos nos ver?  
>- Não sei, só depende da sua mãe<br>- Tá, vou falar com ela  
>- Agora não depois você fala, eu quero saber como vocês estão.<br>- Ah, eu to bem, só com saudades de você  
>- E seus irmãos?<br>- O Connor não está mais fazendo aulas de música, aliás ele nem tocou no violão que você mandou para ele no natal - House respira fundo do outro lado da linha  
>- Foi a sua mãe que proibiu ele?<br>- Não, ela até disse para ele continuar as aulas, mas ele disse que não queria  
>- E a Lois, posso falar com ela?<br>- Acho que ela não vai querer  
>- Por quê?<p>

- Ela não gosta nem quando eu falo o seu nome perto dela  
>- As coisas mudaram por ai não é?<br>- Bastante papai  
>- Mas mesmo assim, como ela está?<br>- Bom a Lois esta namorando com o Brain  
>- Quem é Brain?<br>- Ele estuda com ela, ele é bem maneiro, quando a mamãe pede para eu e o Connor ficarmos vigiando os dois ele sempre brinca comigo e conversa bastante com o meu irmão. Às vezes as irmãs dele vem junto com ele e o Connor se derrete todinho. Ah eu sei que você não vai perguntar, mas a mamãe está - House a corta  
>- E então que tal vocês passarem o Natal ou o Ano Novo comigo, tem uma pessoa que eu queria apresentar a vocês.<br>- Mas no Natal, ouvi a mamãe falando com o tio Wilson que nos iriamos para a casa da vovó  
>- Hum, então que tal o 4 de julho?<br>- Isso, e é melhor ainda do que o Natal, 4 de Julho está bem mais perto  
>- Então está combinado, se sua mãe deixar vocês vão vir para cá<br>- Ok, mas quem você quer nos apresentar?  
>- Uma amiga do papai<br>- A papai conta outra, eu não sou mais um bebê eu sei que deve ser sua namorada  
>- Ta bom é sim<br>- Eu não sei se eu quero conhecer ela não, a mamãe vai ficar triste e depois eu queria que você de volta aqui em casa  
>- Pirralha nos já conversamos sobre isso.<br>- Eu sei, mas eu sinto falta dos sorrisos da mamãe, quando ela estava com você, ela apesar de vocês brigarem era mais alegre, agora a maior parte dos sorrisos que ela da não são naturais  
>- Eu não posso fazer nada Rachel<br>- Tudo bem papai, eu te amo  
>- Hum está bem<br>- Tenho que dormir, amanhã tenho aula. Boa noite papai  
>- Boa noite pirralha.<p> 


End file.
